I Want You, But Not Only Your Mouth
by cmpgirlpower
Summary: Set after the episode Buried Pleasures, 3x02. Ally's POV. Femslash. Ally-Ling. Put on HOld Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! I'm back, briefly. I'm having a major writer's block with all my others stories. Not that I don't know where they are going, it's just... well, I don't even know.

The thing is I've been re-watching Ally Mcbeal.  
After that Ally-Ling kiss I noticed some subtext in some other episodes. And it got me thinking.. what if Ally and Ling..

Also I became aware of the ZERO femslash fanfics of this fandom. So here's mine. Hope you like it.

And thank you so much to all of you who reads my stories and your wonderful reviews.

**

* * *

**

Summary: Set after the episode Buried Pleasures, 3x02. Ally's POV.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the episodes.

Disclamair: The story background and the characters not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them and make them do things ^^

Rating: R, so far. If I continue Nc-17, for sure.

Unbeta.

**I ****WANT YOU, BUT NOT ONLY YOUR MOUTH**

"What do you think it would be like?" Ling asked me.  
"Soft".  
"Soft", Ling repeated.

That was exactly how it was. Her lips over mine, her tongue inside my mouth; it was really soft. It was AMAZING!

Something awaked inside me that night and suddenly all changed: we became closer. Those days I saw her like a vicious bitch are gone.

I still get all flustered every time she caught me fantasying about her, although I don't think she knows it's her I think about.  
I can't help check her out every time I get a chance; I think her smile is sexier than I remember.

Also, I'm still trying to process the idea, new to me, of ending with another woman.

I'm at my office, working late on a case. No one else is here except for me. I'm really concentrated reading that I don't hear the door been closed.

I look up to see Ling right in front of my desk. She's smiling at me and my face light up automatically.  
"Hey! What's up, Ling?" I say with a cheery tone while I lean back into my chair and I subtly check her out.

"Nothing. I was just on my way to…" she says pointing the exit. She pauses slightly and continues, "Can we... talk?" Her face is unreadable.

"Yeah, yeah..." she cuts me off saying, "I mean, if you're busy we could talk some other time…" The fact that she's getting upset intrigues me and frights me at the same time.

"Umm...I'm not busy" I point out the chair in front of her. Suddenly she stops moving and looks at me. _Oh God.._. That look gets me goose bumps.  
As she moves to sit I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this… umm… I… I... " I notice her hesitation so I interrupt her.  
"Ling, hey, hey!" I take her hand and with my thumb I caress her soft skin. I give her a little squeeze just to get her attention, to get her to look back at me. She does and I smile her, "It's me, Ally. Come on, tell me".

Squeezing my hand back and sending me one of those sexy smiles says "Okay. Do you remember the other day when...", "When we kissed? Yeah, I remember... What about it? ", I tell her nervously. Well, the thing is I… I actually can't stop thinking about it... thinkig about YOU".

At this point, my heart is beating faster. I even take a look down at my chest and I see it jumping out of it, literally. I close my eyes, take another deep breath and rise from my chair. I need to stand up. She does the same.

"I... I..." I say pacing up and down, but she interrupts me, "Ally, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you nervous again, but I... I think things have changed, I have changed, and ... what I'm trying to say here is... I like you... I really like you".

I step closer to her invading her personal space; I grab her head softly and lean in. I don't know what it came over me, but as our lips touch all my doubts that I had banished.  
Her hands caress my hair while our tongues dance; it's a wonderful feeling. She's pushing me backward 'till I hit the desk. Our bodies are touching, talking their own language; one of her thighs moves in between mine and she presses herself even more against me, rubbing my crotch in the process.  
I hear a moan but I don't know if it came from her mouth or mine. I can't even breathe. All my body is vibrating; I'm wet and sweaty. My hands travel down from her head to her ass, caressing every inch of her back. My mind is racing, I can't even form a coherent thought; I'm at her mercy. Her mouth leaves mine to lick and nibble my neck. I'm being able to breathe, briefly, because her right hand is unbuttoning my belt. This is getting serious. We need to stop.

"Ling" I whisper right in her ear. She freezes and looks up at me. She's afraid I want her to leave or that this isn't what I want, I can tell. I give her a little peck on her lips to let her know that I don't regret anything and I tell her, "Ling, I think we should move this to some other place... perhaps my place?" I suggest her with wink and biting my lower lip.

Ling lean into my ear and whispers "I can't wait to get there", and then she slowly nibbles, sucks and blows into it. Oh my God, she's killing me already. A soft moan escapes from my mouth and she says "Let's go". Ling heads to the door and as she moves she's tugging me with her by an invisible string.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read it.

SO?? WHat'd you think? I should continue or leave it like that?

Thoughts and suggestions are welcome.

Cristina.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure if I would be able to continue with this story but I post another chapter. I don't know when I will post again, so bear with me!

Thank you to all of you who took the time to read it.

Special thanks to Nightwitch87 , Miaikon, blackrising for your reviews!

Enjoy as much as I did writing it! =)

**

* * *

**

Summary: Set after the episode Buried Pleasures, 3x02. Ally's POV.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the episodes.

Disclamair: The story background and the characters not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them and make them do things ^^

Rating: R, so far. If I continue Nc-17, for sure.

Author's Note: Unbeta. English is not my first language.

**I ****WANT YOU, BUT NOT ONLY YOUR MOUTH**

_Previously :_

_"Ling" I whisper right in her ear. She freezes and looks up at me. She's afraid I want her to leave or that this isn't what I want, I can tell. I give her a little peck on her lips to let her know that I don't regret anything and I tell her, "Ling, I think we should move this to some other place... perhaps my place?" I suggest her with wink and biting my lower lip._

_Ling lean into my ear and whispers "I can't wait to get there", and then she slowly nibbles, sucks and blows into it. Oh my God, she's killing me already. A soft moan escapes from my mouth and she says "Let's go". Ling heads to the door and as she moves she's tugging me with her by an invisible string._

I open the door of my apartment with Ling behind me caressing my hand.  
It's late, Renee must be sleeping. Good because I don't think I would be able to explain her all this.

I get in tugging Ling with me. Two steps inside and I feel her tense up. I turn around to see what's wrong with her and I get stopped by her shyness around her eyes. Her bold side is fading and I don't know why.

I put a finger over my mouth. She locks eyes with me, shakes her head understanding what I mean and smiles.

She looks amazingly beautiful with a few rays of light touching her skin and, for a moment, I think I forget how to breathe. My knees get weak by her sight.

A gentle squeeze awakes me from my illusion. She's waiting.  
We're still standing in my hallway with the door wide open.

I feel my legs move. I close the door and I notice our hands don't touch anymore. I'm already missing her warm skin against mine.

Facing the, now, closed door I let out a brief breath. My mind's racing. It's going so fast I can't even process my own thoughts.

Hands upon my arms turn me slowly around. She's standing right in front of me. "Are you sure about this? Because we can … slow down", she whispers.  
My lips lift up at her understanding. It's like she can read my mind.

I lead her to my bedroom.  
Once inside and with my bedroom's door separating us from the outside I'm aware of the silence surrounding us.

I turn on the lamp of my bedside table. Quickly the light warms us a little. Like when you're frozen and someone rubs their hand over you to rise up your temperature.

I walk to her and close my eyes. I let my head lean towards hers, just enough to feel her breath right against my skin but not enough to touch her forehead with mine. I hear her gasp and I smile.

Soft caresses on my cheeks, my chin, my neck… I swallow hard and chuckle when I hear the sound I made. She giggles too.

I feel some pressure on my body. I open my eyes; she's pushing me backwards.

I sit in my bed. Ling takes a few steps back and starts slowly to undress herself. As soon as her fingers grab the side zipper of her dark blue dress I hear music start playing in the background.

The expensive dress falls down her slender body, like drops of paint drawn by the Earth, to her feet, my heartbeat get faster and the music takes a turn from a slow and romantic rhythm to hot and sexual beats.

She's only wearing her underwear. I gasp. She's a goddess. In her matching black bra and pants takes a step towards me, leaving her dress lying careless in my bedroom's floor, takes my hands and pulls me up.

She's taking her time undressing me; first my shirt, unbuttoning it so slowly and then my belt. Ling takes off my shirt and let it fall over her dress, like a metaphor for what's coming. My suit pants a few seconds later follow it too.

I'm being self-conscious wearing only my cream underwear.

Ling takes my right hand and lifts it to her mouth.  
I don't know if it's possible for a heart to beat that much. I don't remember being this nervous in my whole life. Not even in my first time.

A volt births in my sex and makes its way through my whole body awaking my senses even more and every fiber of my being when her tongue collides with my finger. She's licking it.

Her tongue, her saliva all over my finger, her breath, the warm of her mouth and the simple thought of what she's doing to me turn me beyond on; if that's even possible.

I have my eyes close and my mouth hang open since she got hungry and started to devour my finger. I open them.

I'm sweating. I take slowly away my hand. As I do that she closes her lips around my finger sucking it one last time.

I don't want to wait any longer for her touch. I want to feel her. I want her NOW! My hands grab her head and our lips meet.  
Contrary to our first kiss this is a wet kiss: we're excited, we're hot for each other and we feel it in the kiss.

* * *

Comments and suggestions always welcome. Have a good day.

Love & Light!


End file.
